


Fullmetal Alchemist, Golden King

by redshadowalchemist



Series: Of Alchemists and Kings [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Edward Elric Keeps Automail, Edward Elric is Royalty, M/M, Secret Identity, Xerxes never fell, Xerxes | Cselkcess, Xerxesian Ed, age of consent in author's country is 16, possibly underage depending on where you live
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redshadowalchemist/pseuds/redshadowalchemist
Summary: It's hot and there is sand everywhere. On top of that some idiot gave the Xerxesian royal family the wrong date for the diplomatic visit so Roy turned up early and unexpected. Which means the King is not in the palace.At least Roy has Xerxesian alchemist Ed to keep him company while he waits for the King to turn up.Or, the Ed is King of Xerxes AU no one asked for.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: Of Alchemists and Kings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924111
Comments: 6
Kudos: 204





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My Xerxesian!Ed AU.
> 
> Basically Xerxes never fell, Hohenheim was King but then he left (as in canon) so Ed was crowned in his place. Ed still tried to bring him mother back by human transmutation and he lost limbs and Alphonse lost his body but Ed, being King of Xerxes in this AU had far more resources and fixed Alphonse before the start of this fic.
> 
> No actual sex in this fic as I don't like writing it, but it is heavily, even blatantly implied. May also be underage depending on your judgement. In my country the age of consent is 16. I know it is 18 in a lot of places.

It was hot, and everything was gold. Major General Roy Mustang wasn't a fan of the great Kingdom of Xerxes so far.

Fuhrer Bradley was not fool, he knew the younger General's ambitions and this would be a good way to get rid of him for a few months. Roy was annoyed at this but had decided to turn this to his advantage maybe he could make a friend of Xerxes' young King and get an ally. At least Riza was in central, she always supported Roy's interests. Though he missed having his right hand woman. In fact he missed his entire team, and his office, and his desk, even paperwork. You could do paperwork without getting sand in awkward places.

Still, it left him stuck in the middle of the desert, in a wealthy but historically insular kingdom. That traded with Xing but had little to do with other countries. King Hohenheim had been the first King to leave Xerxes for centuries, and now his son reigned, who Roy knew nothing about, the son had to be fairly young though. He didn't speak a word of the language and almost no one spoke Amestrian. Unusually, the late Queen Regent Trisha had been an Amestrian woman, the Xerxesian Royals normally married into the same noble families so the King marrying an Amestrian commoner had been news, in Amestris and Xerxes. Roy had hoped that would mean a few of the elite at least spoke Amestrian but apparently Queen Trisha had spoken fluent Xerxesian.

To make things worse, some idiot had forgotten the Xerxesians write the date month first, day second the opposite way to the Amestrians and told the Xerxesians the wrong date, so Roy had turned up on the 3rd of February rather than the 2nd of March when the Xerxesians expected him. Great first impression. Very embarrassing for everybody.

So after an awkward hour or two of waiting by himself, Roy was finally ushered into the throne room, like much of the palace it was huge, imposing and gold was everywhere, they said gold was not worth much in Xerxes, to the extent houses were built of the stuff and indeed this was the case here the bricks making up the room were gold but the throne itself was made of more precious metals.

The King was young though Roy knew that. Queen Trisha had died young, in her mid twenties and she'd been 21 when she married Hoheheim, Queen Trisha's son, the King had to be a teenager at the oldest.

When he was lead into the throne room he was greeted by a tall young man with pale blond hair and amber gold eyes, he wore a long red tunic over gold trousers. Strangely he stood in front of the throne but did not sit on it.

"Your divine majesty" Roy said remembering the title he had learned and bowing.

"Oh no" the boy said in surprisingly fluent Amestrian but the King had probably learned from his mother "I'm not the King, I'm his younger brother Prince Rahim. You can call me Alphonse if you prefer, my mother gave me the Amestrian name Alphonse. The King is not here. I have sent word to him of your arrival but I don't know how long it will take to get to him."

Prince Alphonse is in his mid teens, if he is the King's younger brother the King is probably old enough to deal with directly.  
"It seems there was a mix up with the schedule" Roy said "It's not his majesties fault."

Prince Alphonse smiles brightly and heads down the steps, "one of the side rooms would be more comfortable, according to Xerxesian law only the King may sit on the throne though a regent may stand in front of it on the dais. Being so high up isn't the most condusive to intelligent conversation"

The King's brother is sweet and proper but also very shy, though he is clearly an intelligent young man. Roy likes him well enough but doesn't find him particularly interesting company. Still he hopes King Sargon is like his brother, Alphonse seems to have a good temprement for a King, he asks questions about Amestris and listens with interest.

"Can I ask where the King is?" Roy asked.

"My brother has a habit of periodically dissapearing, he tells Lady Izumi, the chief advisor and I that he's going to do it. He believes he cannot be a good king if he doesn't understand the common people. So every so often he dissapears for a few weeks into the city incognito. He went four days ago so likely won't be back of his own accord for another week. Sometimes I go with him but I didn't feel like it this time. He does have some houses in the city he usually stays at one of them, so I've sent messages to all of them but contacting my brother will not be easy for a while. It may take weeks." Roy was surprised no one was worried about the King, he knew when the Fuhrer occassionally went AWOL his guards all panicked in case something had happened to him, and Fuhrer Bradley was an experienced soldier. King Sargon by contrast was a boy.

___

In effort to entertain him, or more likely as Roy suspected keep him out of the way until they could find the King, Lady Izumi had arranged for him to get a tour of Xerxes, so far he had seen, irrigation fields, the main high street of the capital buzzing with shops full of strange things Roy had not seen before, been to several banquets held in his honor in which he had no idea what was said. Lady Izumi a terrifying woman of Amestrian and Xingese ancestry, like Roy though that didn't seem to endear him to her, she had a distaste of the military and had apparently been close to Queen Trisha, close enough to move across a desert for her, hadn't felt like enlightening him and though Prince Alphonse had made effort to include him the young prince was busy taking the King's role in the King's absence. At least today he was getting dragged to the alchemical university, a huge tower that loomed over even the palace. Xerxes was a centre of alchemy and they too had state alchemists, though they seemed to be seperate from the military. Roy had to admit, unlike the previous weeks events he was actually looking forward to this. Xerxes was legendary for its alchemy and the previous King Hohenheim had also been a gifted alchemist, Roy had seem arrays on some of Prince Alphonse's robes as well.

Unfortunately, he seems to have been assigned the most boring guide possible, though Roy eventually managed to loose him, his guide was an old alchemist who rambled on, which then had to be translated into Amestrian. It seemed Amestris was not regarded as an important country to the Xerxesian who when they spoke a foreign language at all, spoke Xingese. Which despite looking Xingese, due to his Xingese mother, Roy didn't speak a word of the language.

Roy hides in a side room, glad to be alone, until he hears a melodic voice speaking in Xingese. Which is very distinctly different from Xerxesian so while Roy doesn't understand the words he recognizes the languge.

He turns and sees a boy sitting surrounded by books, in what looks like a laborotory, arrays are scribbled on paper everywhere, books cover every available surface. The boy is beautiful, in his mid to late teens his hair is gold, most Xerxesians are described as having gold hair, when in actual fact it is blond, this boy though his hair is truly gold, as are his eyes. He wears a long red tunic and dark trousers.

"I don't understand you" Roy admits holding out his empty hands hoping the boy understands the gesture to mean he means him no harm.

"You're Amestrian" the boy says switching to Amestrian "sorry I assumed you were one of the Xingese alkahestrists. There are a few hanging around here somewhere."

"My mother was Xingese but I was born and raised in Amestris. I can't speak the language" Roy explains. 

"That'll teach me to make assumptions. Are you the Amestrian General then? I thought you weren't supposed to be coming for another month?"

"Yes I am. I'm General Mustang, basically there was a mix up and the idiot arranging my diplomatic visit didn't realize Xerxesians and Amestrians write the date differently so I can unexpectedly early and now Prince Rahim and Lady Izumi are trying to find stuff to do with me until the King can be found...apparently he has a habit of going missing" Roy says bluntly.

The younger alchemist seemed to find this very funny given he was laughing at Roy's expense.

"Yes I know, very funny" Roy snapped.

"It is rather, I can see why you aren't happy though. Xerxes is an aquired taste. I love it here but it freaks out a lot of foreigners."

"It's more I've been made to look like an incompetant by turning up at the wrong time. Mind you your people seem to have misplaced their King so at least I'm not the only one."

The young alchemist seemed to find this funny too.

"Who do they have showing you around?" the boy asked.

"Erm...I think they called him the clouds alchemist."

"Ah yes, Hieronymus, he's a brilliant mind but he does tend to go on and on a bit doesn't he?" the boy smiled amused "you know what? I thought I was onto something here but I seem to have hit a dead end. Why don't I show you around instead?"

"Will that be OK? I know Lady Izumi, the King's advisor has been arranging my guides. I wouldn't want to offend her."

"I think it'll be fine" the boy said seeming amused by his question the boy smiles as if the world is a secret joke only he understands.

"Well if your sure" he's beautiful, he'll be a much more engaging companion the the clouds alchemist.

The golden boy, whose name Roy learns is Ed, Roy had thought him young but maybe he was just short, he didn't talk like a teenager. He was highly intelligent, Roy got the impression Ed was a lot more intelligent than he was, that irked him temporarily but it wasn't long before he realized that it wasn't just that Ed was more intelligent than him but Ed was more intelligent than most people.

"So are you a state alchemist?" Roy asked.

"Fullmetal" the boy said, "or that is a rough translation. Not all titles translate easily."

"I was surprised you spoke Amestrian" Roy said "it seems most Xerxesians don't. So far only Lady Izumi and a few translators."

"My mother was Amestrian. You think Edward is a Xerxesian name? I have a Xerxesian name too, but my mother called me Edward. I figured it would be easier for you to pronounce."

"Amestrian like the late Queen?"

"Queen Trisha wasn't royal born she was a simple girl, but she was so beautiful and sweet the King fell in love with her anyway, but few girls in her position had much of a future, she brought several girls from her village with her when she came to marry the King. My mother was one, Lady Izumi was one too, though she has Xingese ancestry she was born in Amestris."

"I thought the Xerxesians didn't like foreigners that much" Roy said "but Lady Izumi seems to have real power."

"Lady Izumi adapted. She was an alchemist already and we like alchemists, the late King's marriage was scandalous but both her sons had Xerxesian colouring so no one really cared. She worked hard to respect our cultures. When she died, her best friend Lady Izumi stepped into an advisorial role though really she was being a surrogate mother to an eight year old King."

"How old is the King now?" Roy asked "is he of age?"

"The King is 16" Ed said "but he's been ruling independantly since he was 12."

"How? If he keeps going missing?"

"He usually returns when anything important happens" Ed said not sounding worried, "I'm sure your offended but remember Amestris needs Xerxes not the other way round. While I'm sure you are on the King's priority list I doubt you are at the top. The King won't wait around in case Amestrian bueracrats mix up the dates. As for going missing, well how better to stay in touch with your subjects than to walk among them. If he did it as himself how much of the truth would he get? Just empty flattery."

"You speak as if you know him."

Ed made a face "vaguely" he said, "the children on the Queen and her Amestrian ladies often played together. We're the same age."

"You don't sound as if you like him."

"Oh no. I'm not giving you any information you sneaky bastard" Ed retorted.

____

The Xerxesian alchemist is easy to talk to. He tells Roy about the customs and traditions of his culture and they have some interesting conversations about alchemical differences. Roy learns a lot, probably not the sort of information the Fuhrer is hoping he learns but he now has some ideas to try and make his array more efficent. He isn't sure he should be so easy with a Xerxesian state alchemist, and Ed said his mother was one of the late queen's ladies so he was probably part of the court too. He isn't on Roy's side, he isn't even on Amestris' side. Yet, it was so easy to forget.

Ed takes Roy to the bustling markets next, feeding him Xerxesian street food and pointing out some of the games the children that just run around underfoot are playing. Telling him the rules. These were the poor of Xerxes clearly, but still they were relatively propserous compared to the poor of Amestris no one was in rags, no one looked underfed. 

They they see the sights, the great alchemical architectural monuments, to better transport clean water through the desert by running it through carved arrays to purify as it goes around. The water gardens children play in naked, the great library open to all citizens on order of the King, it is larger than the state alchemist's library in Central and some of the texts...well Roy could happily spend weeks here alone. If Lady Izumi wanted rid of him until they found the King she should have just dumped him there.

___

He really should be getting back to the palace, he doesn't know what Lady Izumi will think, he voices this "don't worry about it" Ed said "I told Micha, the translator that you were going with me" Roy did remember Ed yelling something in Xerxesian over his shoulder as Roy followed. Hopefully Ed, was important enough for it to be OK, he certainly seemed to have a lot of confidence, but he was probably noble born. So Roy lets Ed take him to his home, a decent sized townhouse which he describes as his base in the city. If he is noble born as Roy suspects he probably had a country estate then. Servants are fussing over them as soon as they arrive bowing to Ed. Ed who had been perfectly at ease in the markets among the common people turned into a much more dignified figure. Though it only lasted until he and Roy were alone. 

At some point Roy realizeds Xerxesian wine is a lot stronger than what he was used to, he rarely lets himself get drunk, especially around strangers because sometimes when he does he starts rambling about Ishval.

Ed listens silently no judgement in his eyes. Not the disgust Roy exempts

"Aren't you going to say something?" Roy asks waiting for the anger, the horror, the condemnation.

"What do you want me to say? Nothing I say can make it better, or even give you peace. You're already doing the only thing you can, moving forward, trying to be better" Ed said "your not the only one with regrets. I too have done things I regret."

"I thought you said Xerxesian alchemists weren't military?"

"No, but we're still alchemists and alchemists will always be tempted to push the boundaries....alchemists and Kings, the closest things to gods there are on earth, it can also make us the greatest monsters there are. There are three great alchemical taboos, gold is common in Xerxes. So common we don't use it for money what's the point in transmuting it from lead? Chimeras have not been taboo in Xerxes for 300 years not since the method was perfected so what does that leave?"

"You didn't..." Roy breathed then he frowned "you look alright for someone that did that, you're upright and seem to have all your appendages."

"Automail" Ed sighed, "my entire left arm to the shoulder, most of my left leg too...you're wearing gloves but they aren't common attire in Xerxes because of the heat. I wear them to cover my right hand, it attracts too much attention when people see the metal. Derision I can deal with, even the hostility which is a common reaction when faced with something different. But I can't bare pity..I don't know why I told you that."

Roy had noticed Ed's gloves, gloves aren't weird on an Amestrian alchemist, Roy himself wears them so he didn't think much of them but it was a good point, he hadn't seen other Xerxesians wear them. 

"You committed genocide and I in my arrogance destroyed my brother's childhood. I pressured him to join me, he's good but not as good as me and he owes me obedience. I'm the elder brother, the head of the family and he is so good and loyal. He did what I said without a word, and lost his body for it. I bound his soul to armour."

"So..he's stuck in a suit of armour?" Roy asked not even sure that was possible.

"Oh no, he's fine now. I fixed it, it took a long time though even for a...someone with my resources" Ed said it seemed like he was going to say something else but changed his mind last minute. Instead Ed leaned forward poured himself another glass of wine and topped up Roy's then he downed his own goblet in a few seconds. Then he looked Roy up and down as if considering something.

"Do you want to fuck me?" Ed offers casually as if he was offering Roy a cup of tea.

Roy chokes on the wine he had been drinking.

"Right, I forgot Amestrians are more bashful than Xerxesians. You aren't married are you?"

"No I'm not married."

"Good."

"How old are you?" he asks Ed, if Ed is around the King's age he won't be of age

"16."

"It's not legal then."

"What's the age of consent in Amestris?" Ed asks curiously.

"18"

"In Xerxes it's 16, I'm 16 and I'm not a virgin. I understand consent if I've misread your interest just tell me and I'll drop the matter. But if you are interested and are just holding back because of my age. It's perfectly legal for you to fuck me and no one will care" then he seemed to consider this in more detail "maybe don't tell your Fuhrer but no Xerxesian will care."

Roy is interested, he prefers women but he isn't unmoved by men and Ed is particularly beautiful. He pulls the smaller young man into a kiss.

_____

Roy returns to the palace the next morning in a car arranged by Ed who is gone by the time he wakes up having left a note saying he had a great time and there was breakfast waiting, then he'd be taken back to the palace. He is wandering later, followed by his minder, Micha he thinks Ed called him, who is watching him more closely after yesterday. He spends time in the cool water gardens simply to escape the sweltering heat but as he finally comes inside he walks through a corridor covered in portraits, "the Kings of Xerxes?" he asked.

"Yes" his minder said "all the way from the first king all the way to his divine majesty King Sargon at the very end.

Roy walks down the corridor, all of the Kings look similar same gold or blond hair, and eyes. All looking super dignified. He notes King Hohenheim who he vaguely remembers seeing pictures of before, then Hohenheim's son. He is dressed smartly in gold and red embroidered Xerxesian robes, his golden hair braided elaborately, but Roy knows those eyes and that knowing grin.

Oh Fuck. It's Ed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Sargon comes back to the palace with a hangover and he and Roy have to sit through a very awkward state banquet.

Ed snuck out of his city centre base, a fine townhouse, early before the General woke up. He himself was hungover and just wanted to go back to sleep, but he had to get out of there before the General thought to ask questions, he knew he would have to deal with this mess soon, but not yet.

He really should not have slept with that man. The General wasn't the first person he had seduced incognito, he had seduced other men, or women, he preferred men in general but not exclusively, before. As King a potential paramour may feel unable to refuse him, and even if they were willing it was always a headache working out if they were truly willing or merely hoping for advancement.

He wasn't like his brother who had fallen in love at once with the minor Xingese princess who came to study at the University. They'd fallen in love at first sight and were disgustingly sweet. Ed fully expected them to insist on a wedding as soon as Mei was of age and for them to have a large amount of children.

Ed though, everyone had expected him to marry his friend Winry growing up, Winry was born in Xerxes like Ed but unlike Ed she was pure Amestrian, her parents had both come to Xerxes with his mother, they were doctors killed in Ishval, a formerly autonomous region bordering Amestris and Xerxes both though technically under Amestrian rule. Ed had little interest in the region himself, the Ishvallans hated alchemy. He didn't hate the Ishvallans for this but he felt both Xerxesians and Ishvallans would be happier if they left each other alone. Winry only had eyes for the Amestrian girl she met when she went to study in Rush valley, called Paninya.

Even sleeping with the Amestrian General could have been salveageable, but he had spilled his biggest secret, granted the General had started that. If he turned on Ed could destroy him too and no one could arrest Ed, he was supreme authority in his Kingdom. He could go around stabbing people randomly and it would be perfectly legal, he never would of course, and he suspected if he did that enough even the largely loyal Xerxesian peasantry would turn on him. Rumors of what he had done all those years ago might damage him temporarily, many of the alchemists knew the truth, most pitied him due to his age. The peasants may not understand or believe. He would weather such a storm, but the General might not, he was an ambitious man. Ed could tell that much and he clearly had little respect for the Amestrian Fuhrer who had probably sent him here to get rid of him.

He was met by Izumi when he slunk back into his rooms. Had she been waiting there all night in the dark? It wouldn't surprise him. Izumi could be terrifying. The fact he was the King would not stop her beating him to a pulp if she thought he deserved it.

"Sargon Edward Von Hohenheim" full name oh dear "what have you done with the General?"

Lots of things. The smartass part of Ed briefly considered giving his old teacher and most truster advisor, after Alphonse obviously, a graphic description but he refrained.

"Relax teacher, he's fine. I took him to one of my places in the city. I arranged for a car. He should be back in an hour or so."

"Did you tell him who you are or were you doing your Edward Elric act?"

"The second. We got drunk together" Ed admits knowing she'll smell the wine on him.

"Have a shower and get some sleep. You have to be in court tomorrow. Well today now."

Ed wanted to argue but honestly he was too tired.

He was woken up by having a pail of cold water thrown in his face. He woke up gasping, ready to clap his hands, Xerxes wasn't Xing and royal assassination attempts were rare (probably because the royal family wasn't so large, so he wasn't as used to fending off attempts as his friend, Emperor Ling of Xing, or even Al's betrothed, Princess Mei of Chang but Ed could think of at least eight since he had been crowned age five, while less than one a year and only two had actually got so far, most had been stopped by his spymaster and he'd only found out after the fact, but it was still enough of a threat that Ed was always ready. Which is why he nearly slit his little brother's throat before he realized who he was about to kill. Al simply looked unimpressed, and everyone though he was the naive and sweet one. He was a lot more devious than people gave him credit for. But no one was as loyal as his brother and Ed knew people understimating Al worked to their advantage.

"I knew you were bad tempered when you've just woken up but don't you think that's taking it a bit far?" Rahim...or Al as Ed called him in private using the diminutive of the Amestrian name their mother gave him. Just as he went by Ed.

"Sorry" Ed said "I don't suppose you could steal some of teacher's hangover cure for me?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm the King and that means I get what I want."

"How's that working out for you so far?" Al asked partly amused, partly sad, he knew what being the King had cost his brother.

"No great" Ed admitted "how about because you love me?"

"I'll bring you something. Once you tell me what you did to the General? He came back an hour ago looking quite shaken."

"We got really really drunk and I slept with him" Ed admitted.

He sleeps with far more people as Edward Elric than he does as King Sargon of Xerxes. The King's lovers...well he doesn't know if they actually want him or they are either too scared to say no or out for favours. Edward Elric's lovers are just interested in a quick tumble, which he prefers. He shouldn't have slept with the General though because sooner or later he'll find out who Ed really is. Likely today unfortunately.

"Did you really have to do that?" Al sighs "look I never cared you prefer men. I doubt many people will actually, as long as you produce an heir at some point and your young enough no one cares about that yet. But him?"

"I was drunk, very drunk. So was he actually. That might be why he's shaken gay crisis" Ed said.

"Take this seriously, he's going to think you were playing with him."

"I was a bit. We met by accident. He walked into my room at the university, I was looking into Amestrian alchemy, in preperation for his visit actually and he walked in on me. Had no idea who I was so i decided not to tell him because I wanted to see what kind of a man he was. We both know it is difficult for royalty to gauge someone's true character. But he was talking about regrets and he told me a lot I could use against him, stupidly I told him things he could use against me...mostly my crimes...I'd suffer less than he would though. One of the few perks of my position...who's going to arrest me? That's assuming anyone believes him who doesn't already know. Still it was stupid."

"Brother" Alphonse says but he says in in a tone which suggests he wants to replace the word "brother" with the word "idiot", not that Ed blames him on this particular occassion.

"I'm sorry Al" he sighs, because it is as much Alphonse's secret as his, even if Ed puts the blame for the crime solely on his own shoulders. As both elder brother and King that is his crime alone.

Edward lets his servants detangle his long golden hair and fasten it in a long thick braid fastened with a gold and ruby jewelled clip rather than the ribbon he usually uses (which is less heavy and doesn't pull at his scalp so much). His long robes are difficult to walk in as the reach the floor and trail behind him in what is supposed to be a show of wealth, the rich embroidered silk does show wealth but Ed prefers simpler clothes. Heavy rings are placed on his fingers, a golden crown on his brow.

Ed looks at himself in the full length mirror and schools his face to be carefully blank and dignified as wild, brilliant and flawed Ed is replaced with the powerful and dignified King Sargon of Xerxes.

XXXXXXXXX

So King Sargon of Xerxes was the same person as the beautiful, vibrant alchemist whose company he had been enjoying. Roy was in trouble, what had last night been about then? Had the young King been playing with him? Had the whole thing been a set up? Had it been engineered so he would meet him in the tower? And what about the story about human transmutation? Roy wondered if that was actually true, in the portrait the King's arms and legs were covered but his right hand was clearly metal. The automail was no hidden with gloves as the King did when he pretended to be Ed.

The official portrait showed the young King standing, he was a little younger in the portrait than he was now but not by much it has presumably been commissioned when he was 12 or 13. He was clearly recognisable but his face in the painting was softer and younger. His hair a little shorter than it had been when Roy spoke to him, Xerxesian's rarely cut their hair. Roy didn't know enough to know if it was cultural thing or just the current fashion, but Hohenheim had had long hair, as did Prince Alphonse, or Rahim depending on whether he was using his Amestrian or Xerxesian name.

So the Xerxesian King was plotting against him, or spying on him for his own amusement. That wasn't good. What did Roy do now? Confront him? Not a good idea, not in the King's own palace at the heart of his power. Pretend nothing had happened? Possible but he still didn't understand the King's motives.

A servant or official or something (Roy still hadn't learned what the clothes meant, like most countries the clothes reflected rank but given the similarities (at least to the General's Western eye) in the different costumes, approached.

"General Mustang" the man said with a small bow in slow Amestrian as if the language was unfamiliar to him.

"Yes?"

"You are invited to an audience with the King at 2pm today." Roy knew the "invitation" was politeness. If he wanted any sort of deal with Xerxes he better go. He had no idea how he would play this. He would have to react on the hoof given the King's behaviour.

Unable to do anything else he returned to his lodgings and began to prepare his unifom, if Ed was going to face him as King, he was going to face the Xerxesian King as Major General Mustang, a man with the backing of the Amestrian military (that wasn't overly true in practice, he was only here due to the Fuhrer's displeasure, but hopefully the Xerxesians didn't know that).

XXXXXXXXX

This time there were a lot more people in the great hall. Probably because the King was actually present today. Unlike before when poor Prince Rahim had been rolled out at short notice to deal with the Amestrians.

Courtiers and nobles stood either side of the hall, arranged by rank, Roy may not have understood the Xerxesians poltical system, beyond the fact Xerxes was an absolute monarchy, but the clothes got grander the closer the courtiers stood to the throne. Prince Rahim and Lady Izumi stood closest to the throne, the Prince, and heir presumptive until the King married and had children, stood on the right, a short Xingese girl stood next to him wearing a gown in the Xingese style. On the left was Lady Izumi.

King Sargon sat on the raised platform on his golden throne. He was dressed in fine, extravagantly embroidered robes his hair elaborately braided and fasted with jewels, more jewels glinted on his fingers. Had Roy not know, he wouldn't have recognized the young King before him as Ed. Despite the etheral golden beauty of the Xerxesian King there was none of Ed's easy smile or brilliant fire in his eyes. 

The first meeting is fast, and King Sargon simply welcomes Roy as Amestrian ambassador to his court, he knows this only because Lady Izumi translates. Roy is unsure why the King is speaking through a translator when Roy knows full well he speaks fluent Amestrian, but he assumes it is for the benefit of the court. The General is not able to say much, simply remembers to give the gift the Fuhrer sent him with. Advisors in Amestris had suggested books, given the Xerxesians were so much wealthier than Amestris they couldn't dazzle the absolute ruler of such a nation with gold and jewels, however the previous Xerxesian King had loved knowledge and in the end it was agreed they would send rare books instead. Having spoken to Ed, if Ed was in any way real, if he was a construct for the King to be himself rather than a complete act, Roy knew it was the right choice. 

XXXXXXX

It is not until the banquet later Roy gets to speak to Ed in any sort of format. The Xerxesian's use low tables and everyone is seated on cushions, the King at the head of the long table. Roy as guest of honor is seated on his right, Prince Alphonse is seated on his left directly opposite Roy, on Prince Alphonse's left is the Xingese girl he noticed earlier, who Roy has learned is Prince Alphonses's fiance Princess Mei of Chang, one of the Xingese emperor's many children, from the way she and Prince Alphonse behave the marriage is presumably a love match. Xing is larger than Xerxes and wealthier, though the wealth of Xerxes seems to benefit all in a way it doesn't in Xing, still such a minor princess cannot be worth much, especially given one of her multitude of half siblings will likely ascend to the throne soon if the rumours about the state of the Emperor's health are true. She is in deep conversation in Xingese with Lady Izumi who is on Roy's right. 

The food looks (and smells), delicious, a huge spread. Xerxesian cuisine is based on rice dishes and stews mostly. Kebabs with a variety of meats are laid out, amid massive bowls of rice or stew. Various sauces in smaller dishes are jotted around the table. 

What did Roy say? He obviously couldn't bring up what happened last night? Was it even polite for him to speak first? It would be fine with the Fuhrer in Amestris but in Xing someone could be killed for such an insult. Xerxes was also an absolute monarchy so more similar to Xing than Amestris. 

King Sargon looked at him and smiled slightly apologietically but that might have been Roy's imagination. 

"I trust you have been made comfortable General Mustang?" is how he chooses to start. A safe topic. If they're going to ignore what happened...which is a shame in some ways King Sargon is beautiful (and a great lay), but a relief in others, at least he doesn't seem to have jeapordized his misson.

"Oh yes your majesty" Roy continues "I've learned a lot while I've been here it has been...educational." A double meaning there which the King picks up on his eyes flash, and Roy sees a glimpse of Ed, who was far more interesting than the cool dignified King.

"I am glad to have been of service" he smirks licking his lips, Roy tries to no blush at that, remembering what that tongue had been doing last night. Lady Izumi is looking at him suspiciously and Prince Alphonse gawps and whispers something in Xerxesian to the King who responds with a few words and an amused smile. The King's brother seems to have figured it out he is giving the King a dissaproving looks. Roy's suprirsed but glad that the Prince seems to blame his brother and not the foreign General who being older may be seen as having seduced him, but maybe Prince Alphonse knew his brother way enough to understand it was the other way around.

So now he has to sit through this banquet with the King teasing, and Prince Alphonse and Lady Izumi both having realized what happened last night. This is probably the most awkward evening in his life, as he to make awkward small talk with the King, the Prince and the chief royal advisor. While everyone knows what happened, though no one wants to voice it and cause diplomatic issues.

It is only near the end when the King stands signifying the end of the banquet, everyone has long since finished eating and switched to alcohol, but the servants begin to clear away the remnants of the banquet as the King speaks in Xerxesian presumably some polite words to dismiss everyone.

Then he turns to him with a small smile "I'm told you are an alchemist, would you care to see my personal alchemical library?"

This is his gambit to get Roy alone. As a politician this is obvious. He is interested in the library but more than that Roy would appreciate the chance to speak to the King in private, and find out what he was playing at the other night. The King speaks a few words in Xerxesian presumably dismissing his guards as what happened next was the guards bowing and leaving. Roy follows Sargon of Xerxes down the long corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be a two shot but as I want to keep the chapters the same length and this one was going to be twice the length of chapter 1 I have decided to split this fic into four chapters instead. The next one is largely written and just needs some tweaking so should be up in the next few days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy and Ed have a little chat

General Mustang follows King Sargon whose robes sweep behind him brushing the floor, which would be unhygenic if not for the spotless cleanliness of the palace. He could see why as Ed he had favoured more practical clothes though, aristocrats had long worn impractical clothes, it showed they didn't have to work that they could dress so impractically.

He took a spiral staircase upwards, tripping over his own robes a the first bend, Roy didn't need to speak a word of Xerxesian to get the gist of the Xerxesian swearwords the King was muttering under his breath.

"Are you alright?" Roy asked leaning down to help the young King up but King Sargon waved him away.

"Yes. I just hate these bloody robes" and he scrambled back to his feet and ripped off the robes, Roy was relieved (dissapointed) to find out he had more layers underneath as part of his formal dress. Under the robes, the King wore a silk shirt and long trousers.

"Well at least Xerxesian robes look more comfortable than my uniform" Roy said trying to lighten the mood.

"I imagine they are" the King replied lightly "I'm not sure why it seems to be an Amestrian requirement for your military to look as uncomfortable as possible, but at least your uniforms are easier to move quickly in. Most people wear shorter robes because most people have to move to go to the market or to work, but the aristocracy tend to wear longer robes as we don't really need to do anything. They are fine for a banquet or an offical audience, not for sparring or moving around in though."

"Do you spend a lot of time sparring?" Roy asked "I would have thought you had people for that."

"I don't get to practice as much as I'd like to, my brother is better at it than I. I've never beaten him in a standard fight, and he's never beaten me in a fight if we choose to use combat alchemy. Being King isn't completely safe. I have a lot of guards but I also like my privacy. Where are my guards now for example? Why do you think I have no issue taking you up an isolated passageway alone?"

"Do you want the serious answer or the innuendo?" Roy said before he could stop himself. The King gave him an incredolous look like he couldn't believe Roy dared to voice that and for a moment Roy wondered if he had offended his host but then King Sargon threw his head back and laughed.

He seemed more like Ed in temprement again, maybe that was what he was really like when he didn't have to do his Kingly duties.

"Seriously though" Ed said again "I'm fairly sure I could take you if you attacked me. I think so anyway. Maybe we should do a friendly duel at some point. Formal obviously, not to the death or anything."

"Won't your guards object?"

"They object to most things I do. Apparently it isn't easy to ensure the safety of a King that wanders off and pretends to be an alchemist sometimes, but I don't have to listen to them, one of the few perks of my position...there aren't as many perks to being King as you would think" he elaborates, "I'd rather die than spend my entire life a virtual prisoner in the palace" they reach the top of the spiral staircase at this point and the King opens a door.

The library is huge, around the size of the alchemical library in central city, and this is just the palace library, the King's private collection, Xerxes has its own public library as well as the ones at the university so this is just a fraction.

Most of the books are unsurprisingly written in Xerxesian but Roy notices there are more than a few titles in Amestrian, Xingese, Cretan and Drachman. As well as a few languages he doesn't recognize. Whatever system the library uses it isn't filtered by languages as the foreign languages mix with the Xerxesian tomes.

The young Xerxesian King sits in an armchair by the fire which dominates the centre of the library, there are even more books piled on the floor around the armchair and notes mostly in the Xerxesian script but a few Amestrian words of Xingese characters mixed in. Roy can recognize arrays, and what looks like some equations but he can't read the curly Xerxesian script which does not resemble the Amestrian alphabet in the slightest. He knows the numbers though, Amestris got their numbers from the Xerxesian script after all.

Sargon pulls the jewelled clips out of his hair, they look like they might pull. He looks very pretty with his hair loose framing his gold eyes. He looks like an angel, innocent and delicate, Roy could have believed it if he didn't know this was the absolute ruler of the nation of Xerxes, that this was an alchemical genius, that this was someone who had survived human transmutation, anyone only needed to see the automail to know this was not a delicate, fragile young man.

"Sorry I kind of left you in the lurch this morning" he said, looking up at him with those big innocent looking eyes,and despite knowing better Roy was pretty sure he would have forgiven the boy anything at that moment, which was less than ideal. He wasn't a potential lover, not really, he was the leader of Xerxes, either a potential ally or enemy, which he would turn out to be was still unclear.

"What's the Edward Elric thing about?" Roy asked instead.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to get a straight answer from people when they are all "yes your imperial highness" this and "no your imperial highness" that?" The only people I can have a decent covnersation with are Rahim, Lady Izumi and Winry...Winry's an Amestrian mechanic my age, our parents were friends" he elaborates seeing Roy's confusion. 

"My true love is alchemy and none of the state alchemists will question my theories...you yourself are an alchemist you must understand all alchemical theories must be tested. That debate and seeing how your theories hold up to criticism is the best way to learn and improve. No one will challenge my theories apart from Rahim and Izumi. They are both intelligent and both gifted alchemists but Izumi was the one who taught Rahim and I alchemy. Which means the three of us all work in a very similar way, I need external critques from alchemists who think differently. To have everyone think the same is stagnation and all the alchemists I have spoken to agree to this, yet when it comes to challenging my theories they won't. It isn't as if I'll have anyone executed for challenging my theories. There have been Kings who would have people executed for every percieved insult, I won't say I've never had anyone executed of course I have it is kind of unavoidable for a King, but not for their disagreement. For public disrespect yes, more than once, a king cannot be seen to be weak, and a young King...a child cared for by regents like I was. We get tested more than most. I don't like it but the alternative is being deposed which I wouldn't care about that much but not only do most deposed King's get killed but their entire families and allies get killed too and there are people I need to protect."

"So why pretend to me?"

"It was an accident at first, I had no idea about the mix up with the dates...which for the record was Amestris' fault. Your interupting my research was the first I heard of it and when I realized what had happened I decided on the spot to see what kind of man you were. I was more likely to get the truth as a random alchemist than as the King you were sent to flatter or threaten, we still haven't established why you are here, we should probably talk about that at some point. But Edward Elric would see your true nature more accurately than King Sargon. You can tell the measure of a man more easily by how they treat those below than then how they treat their equals or superiors."

Roy can understand that, he himself behaves completely differently with his superiors than his subordinates and though he is not cruel by nature, only ruthless when it is absolutely necessary. The way he behaves with his team is far closer to his actual personality than how he behaves with the other Generals or the Furher. Something still nags at him though.

"And last night?" Roy asked.

"A lack of judgement on my part. I was drunk and you're attractive."

"No tricks then?" Roy asks though he knows even if it was the King would deny it.

"Edward isn't just more knowledgeable than King Sargon he also gets a lot more sex, purely because people go to bed with King Sargon because they either feel obligated or they hope for some kind of advancement and my morals prevent me sleeping with any in the former group since it's nearly rape, and I have no interest in the second. It would be easy for me to sleep with whoever. There is a law in Xerxes by which the King can technically sleep with any maiden he wishes the night before her wedding, it is called the law of the first night. I've never practiced it, my father did when he was younger, he was a young King too though at 18 when he was crowned still far older than I was. He stopped when he met my mother. I have no intention of ever excercising this right. I enjoy sex a lot, with both men and women but while as King I can do as I like. That does not mean I should do as I like. There are always many issues to consider. By contrast anyone who goes to bed with Edward Elric the young alchemist does so because they find him attractive and want a bit of fun. I shouldn't have crossed that boundry though, not with you. Edward Elric should never have spent the night with someone King Sargon had to deal with officially at a later date. I'm not going to judge whether or not to agree to what you want as a foreign representative based on that night though."

"So, in summary, fun night but won't affect my mission either positively or negatively" Roy said.

"Pretty much" the King shrugged "my decisions regarding your country are not dependant on your skill in bed. I may be reckless at times but I don't actually think with my cock... usually anyway."

"It was nice, Amestris is a lot stricter on same sex relationships. It was nice to indulge without worrying about expectations for a night. At least it was until I realized who you really were at that point I freaked out" Roy admitted before continuing "I can understand why you need to be Edward Elric sometimes. I've wished I could have an alter ego on more than one occassion. And I'm a General, its not like every single person recognizes me. I'm famous but its amazing how few people recognize me when I wear civilian clothing."

"You started to say things, and I started to say things and we were both drunk and revelling in self pity. Well the two great ways of forgetting personal problems, sex and alcohol. Two pleasures eternally popular with everyone from beggars to Kings. Xerxesians don't have your Amestrian hang up about sexuality. Bisexuality is very common here and among unmarried young people it is far more common to go for someone your own gender than the opposite sex, unless you intend to marry them. No unwanted children that way you see. If someone does fall in love with someone their own gender they can usually marry them to, it only becomes an issue for high ranking aristocrats and royals who need heirs. I care not whether people know I slept with you or not but if you want me to keep quiet I don't object to doing so. You have far more to lose than I do."

"What about the other stuff you told me last night?"

"Oh that's all true" the King said dimissively "No point denying it. I'd rather it not be common knowledge and I should never have got drunk enough to tell you but if you turn on me I could destroy you too. No one can arrest me I'm the King and Xerxes is an absolute monarchy making me the supreme authority in the Kingdom. If I wanted to I could go around stabbing random people and no one could do anything. Obviously I wouldn't actually do that...and if I did that too much I suspect even the largely loyal Xerxesian common people would turn on me. A wise ruler knows just because they can do anything doesn't mean they should do everything. I don't claim to be a wise ruler but I'm not an idiot either."

"Why not? You must be really intelligent if you really did survive...that" Roy says deciding not to speak it aloud.

"I'm a genius, a child prodigy. But intelligence isn't the same as wisdom, I learned that the hard way" he winces "rumors of what I did all those years ago might damage me temporarily, many of the alchemists know the truth, most simply pity me but don't really blame me due to my age at the time, I hate pity but in this one case it is probably better than the alternative. The peasants may not understand or believe. I'm a popular King, I'm not perfect and I have made many mistakes but I try to do the best for my people and that at least is recognized. It would be inconvenient but I would weather such a storm. But if you try and blackmail me I would have no option but to retaliate, I would survive politically, you might not, you are an ambitious man I can tell that much and you clearly have little respect for the Amestrian Fuhrer who had probably sent you here to get rid of you for a bit. Which implies he'd do little to defend you. I say these things merely to point them out. I don't particulary want to leak what you told me. I think it would be in our mutual self interest to forget the drunken ramblings of the other."

"Agreed" Roy says quickly, relived. He does have dirt on the young King but as he has pointed out the King also has dirt on him and out of the two of them, he'd suffer more if the truth was revealed. It seems Roy's letting his guard down and spending a night with the incognito King will have no negative consequences either to him personally or his mission.

If that is the case Roy wouldn't mind doing it again. King Sargon is a beautiful young man, and also fascinating, intelligent and also kind. A King who seems to genuinely care what happens to the common people. That is rare in an absolute monarch, look at the Emperors of Xing. Or even closer to home the Fuhrers of Amestris.

"Since we have agreed we can't really do anything with the dirt we have on each other without damaging ourselves and since we have agreed what happened last night won't affect future negotiations between our countries...how do you feel about doing it again?"

Ed frowns then smiles, "unbelievable"

"What? I'm hot, your hot. We've established that fact as well."

Ed just shook his head amused "alright" he said "why don't I give you a tour of a different part of the palace? Namely my private quarters."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Roy and Ed discuss treaties (i.e what Roy was actually supposed to be doing this whole time).

**Author's Note:**

> Sargon and Rahim are names I got from a baby name site. So the definitions aren't necessarily 100% accurate. 
> 
> Sargon means just, true King 
> 
> Rahim means mericful, kind, compassionate.


End file.
